


06

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	06

堂本光一很讨厌阳光，后来甚至发展到不怎么喜欢亮光，所以他的卧室装修也是按照他的风格，不仅色调很暗，房间的吊顶灯也选择了可以调节灯光亮度的版本，大部分时间他都会把卧室的灯调的很暗，这个对于他来说只有睡觉一个功能的卧室在此刻却突然靠着这样的灯光营造了一种让人难以脱身的暧昧氛围。  
   
   
   
他试图挣扎了，真的，堂本光一的手撑在柔软的床铺上，试图从堂本刚紧紧搂着他的双手之间出来，目光别扭的看向床头的闹钟，半点也不敢把眼神落在堂本刚身上，连呼吸都变得轻柔起来，就好像来自堂本刚身上的淡淡的香水味每多吸入鼻腔一些，就会多摧毁他的意志力一些。  
   
   
   
他向来是个克制又冷静的人，不论面对什么样的局面都能做出最正确最理智的决定。他应该清楚地认识到，堂本刚压根不喜欢他，此刻的所以反应不过是喝的半醉之后被他吻了才产生的男人的正常的生理反应。可是当他稍微的离开了对于他来说致命的诱惑一点点，堂本刚就立刻更加用力的环绕着他的脖子，甚至还发出了一点哼唧一样的表达他的不乐意的声音。  
   
   
   
   
他们本来是侧躺在床上的，刚刚他抑制不住的吻他的时候，把堂本刚压在了身下，而现在，他能感觉到刚的下身也一样发生了变化，直直的顶着他的小腹上。而身底下的人脸颊红扑扑的，眼神迷离的看着他，下身却还像是点火一样的磨蹭着。  
   
   
   
“....光一哥哥.....”  
   
   
   
这个称呼他已经很久没有听刚叫过了，他以为这辈子都不可能再听到了，可是现在刚毫无防备的在自己面前，声音软糯的喊他。堂本光一把脸埋在堂本刚的颈肩上大口的喘着气，试图让自己冷静下来。  
   
   
   
可是他身下的人明显不打算配合，在没有得到他的反馈之后，委屈巴巴的撅起嘴，然后自己伸手隔着牛仔裤胡乱的揉捏着自己的下身，腰部也跟着前后挺弄着。这个画面刺激着堂本光一的视觉，他稍微的抬起身来跪坐在一边，少了他身形压制的束缚之后，堂本刚已经自己伸手去解皮带，但是喝得晕乎乎的家伙弄了半天也没能成功的解开皮带。  
   
   
   
水光迷离的眼神看向堂本光一，毫无防备的信赖让堂本光一感觉到他的心跳如同战鼓一般。堂本刚晃悠悠的从床上爬起来，努力的凑到堂本光一跟前，硬拉着堂本光一的手往自己的皮带扣上放。  
   
   
   
“解....解不开....光一哥哥，帮帮我.....”  
   
   
语气就像是小时候做数学题不会做的时候被父亲训斥，然后偷偷的拿着练习册跑进堂本光一的房间里，委屈巴巴的让堂本光一给他讲题的时候一模一样。  
   
   
   
堂本光一的自制力在此刻彻底土崩瓦解。  
   
   
   
   
   
他扯开了堂本刚的皮带，因为手上的力道没有控制住，甚至直接把堂本刚的牛仔裤向下拉了一些，露出里面白色的内裤来，卡在胯骨的位置上。不等堂本刚继续有动作，堂本光一的右手揽住堂本刚的后颈，再次吻上了对方柔软的嘴唇。比起刚刚那个浅尝辄止的试探一般的吻，这次则像是狂风暴雨一般的侵略。他一手扶着堂本刚的后颈，一手扣着他的腰，两个人相对着跪在床上，唇齿之间牵扯出银丝来。  
   
   
   
   
这样激烈的吻让堂本刚呼吸都比之前剧烈了许多，手臂软趴趴的搭在堂本光一的肩膀上，微微抬起头，哼咛着承受着堂本光一的唇舌入侵他的口腔。  
   
   
   
堂本刚并没有反抗，甚至于在不甚明显的配合他这样的认知让堂本光一感觉自己的理智已经完全被点燃了，情欲如同会扩散一般，支配了身体的各个角落。  
   
   
   
堂本刚身上穿着厚重的冬装，大衣被他随意的丢在了地毯上，里面是一件衣领开的很大的毛衣，露出对方的锁骨来。堂本光一把自己身上昂贵的西装随手丢到床下，推搡着堂本刚重新躺在了床上。

 

堂本刚乖顺的要命，轻轻的攀附在堂本光一的肩膀上，手指无意识的在他的皮肤上摩擦，舌尖也开始笨拙的跟随着他的唇舌，这样明显的生疏又发自本能的反应让堂本光一兴奋不已，手掌已经顺着毛衣的下摆伸进去，不住地婆娑着堂本刚柔软又顺滑的皮肤。他喜欢堂本刚这么些年，怎么可能半点没有起过心思——应该不是说说半点没有，而是在一个人呆在这个房间的时候，他有过许多自己觉得无比龌龊的心思。他想要从头到脚的爱抚他的身体，想要触碰亲吻他每一寸的肌肤，想贯穿他的身体，想要看着堂本刚无比纯真的目光里带上情欲，想要他陪自己一起沉沦在欲望的深渊里，想要他那张嘴里一边断断续续的叫着自己的名字一边呻吟，想要对方攀附着自己的身体迎来高潮......他曾经一边想象着这样的画面，一边在黑暗里解决自己的欲望问题。而现在堂本刚真实的躺在他的身下，衣衫半路，圆润的肩膀露在他面前，让他可以随意的在上面留下自己的齿痕。  
   
   
   
堂本光一褪掉堂本刚的毛衣和里面的T恤的时候很轻易，身下的家伙半醉半醒的，在他叫了刚之后就乖乖的抬起手任由他把衣服脱下来。黑色的床单反衬着对方洁白的肌肤，刺激着堂本光一的视觉神经。  
   
   
   
他俯下身舔舐着堂本刚胸前粉色的乳首，用牙齿轻轻的厮磨，感受着堂本刚在他的动作之下一边轻微的晃动着身体一边哼咛。那个劝阻他停下来的声音在堂本刚如此乖巧的反应之后越来越小，堂本光一的吻顺着乳首一路向下，然后脱掉了堂本刚的牛仔裤，在他的小腹上落下一个吻。  
   
   
   
“....光一哥哥....呜....”  
   
   
   
在堂本光一隔着内裤开始揉捏堂本刚的性器的时候，身下白团子一样的家伙终于发出了第一声呻吟，身体也整个紧绷起来，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩着，像是根本无力应对这样铺天盖地而来的欲望。  
   
   
   
“没事，刚，我在这里。”  
   
   
   
堂本光一不断地安抚似的亲吻堂本刚的嘴角，额头，侧脸，手上的动作却越发使得上劲，原本是隔着内裤，在感觉到龟头渗出的液体已经染湿了棉质内裤之后，干脆扯掉了内裤，把堂本刚高昂的性器握在手里来回的揉捏着，不时地照顾一下两边的囊袋。怀里的人都快要缩成了一团，头后仰着随着堂本光一的动作控制不住的摆动，小巧的脚丫脚趾已经完全的紧锁着，异样的快感让堂本刚不住地呻吟，原本用来唱歌的嗓音此刻的呻吟让堂本光一欲罢不能，手上的动作也更加快起来。  
   
   
   
堂本刚攀附着他的肩膀，呜咽着在他手上高潮了，黏腻的液体粘在堂本光一的手心上，怀里的身体不住地颤抖着，甜腻的呻吟声像是突然被摁了暂停键一样，变成了大口的喘息。  
   
   
   
堂本光一毫不客气的把手上的精液全数的抹在堂本刚的两腿之间，还饶有兴致的看了一下自己的劳动成果，白色的粘液粘在堂本刚的性器和会阴处，看起来狼狈又色气。  
   
   
   
   
他甚至感觉到这样的画面让他的下身更硬了一些。  
   
   
   
   
   
堂本光一再次吻上了堂本刚已经红肿起来的嘴唇，高潮后的身体异常敏感，堂本刚微微张着嘴任由他侵略他的口腔，整个身体都呈现出一种毫无防备的向堂本光一打开的感觉。堂本光一的手指已经伸向了堂本刚此刻毫无遮盖物的臀部，柔软的触觉让他忍不住捏了一下，立刻换回来对方的哼咛。他的手指停留在堂本刚的后穴上，指尖轻轻的磨蹭着，很快就让后穴容纳了他的指尖。  
   
   
   
   
   
堂本光一发现，刚很信任他，他的身体甚至从头到尾都没有任何的反抗，好像知道他是堂本光一，就可以放心的把一切交给他。他差一点点就可以做完了，他已经几乎得到了堂本刚的身体，只要他现在做完扩张，就可以把自己的性器埋进他的身体里，可以肆无忌惮的贯穿他，把自己的精液全数留在他的体内。  
   
   
   
是堂本刚自己没有反抗的，是他要自己帮他的，是他先主动的。  
   
   
   
……  
   
   
   
可是堂本刚是堂本义人故意送到他这里的，就像是一个祝贺他成功在堂本财团站稳脚跟的礼物一样，他刚刚脱掉堂本刚的大衣的时候，口袋里装着的润滑剂掉了出来，上面甚至还系了一个蝴蝶结。  
   
   
   
这就像是堂本义人在向他耀武扬威一样，我知道你一直还没得到刚，所以我帮你一把，把人送到你的床上，随便你享用。  
   
   
   
堂本刚今天的所有反应都很反常，就算他对自己信赖，也不可能这样的主动，更不可能在喝醉之后这样被一个吻就撩拨起情欲，堂本光一忍不住猜测，是不是堂本刚的酒里就被人放了什么东西。  
   
   
   
他感觉到愤怒，自己放在手心里保护着的，放在心尖尖上爱着的人，被堂本义人这样的对待，像一个礼物一样被送到他床上，他甚至自己生自己的气，如果不是他喜欢刚，刚也不会被这样的对待。  
   
   
   
堂本光一深呼吸了好几次，接着轻轻的吻在堂本刚的唇角，从对方的身上爬起来自己进了浴室，放好水之后抱着堂本刚帮他清洗了身体，小心的给他换上自己的干净睡衣。然后再次进入浴室打开了花洒，一边任由凉水打在自己身上，一边随便的撸动着自己的性器发泄了欲望。  
   
   
   
他甚至觉得自己这样的欲望是可耻的。

 

欲望发泄之后，堂本光一靠在冷冰冰的浴室墙板上，感觉到内心是无止境的空虚。


End file.
